The Pokémon Saviour
by TheFightingLegend
Summary: Pokémon have the power to take over the world. And years ago, they did. But why did they spare some of the humans? I mean, its not like they contribute much, do they? Stopped by a Legendary from completely annihilating the humans, ordinary Pokemon around the globe ask these very questions, until a human is born who may just save them all. T rating to be safe, may go up later. AU.


A/N: My first fanfic, so please let me know how I did. On with the story!

#####BREAK#####

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Nintendo. They belong to their respective owners. This work is making me no profit, this is purely for my readers and my own enjoyment.**

Alakazam sighed. That by itself was rare, but the fact that it was accompanied by a head shake was even more so. With an average IQ of over 5000 and thought processes fast enough to rival a supercomputer, it is very hard to rattle an Alakazam, simply because by the time an action has occurred that would cause surprise or harm, it has already figured out a solution and implemented it using its considerable psychic powers before its physical muscles can react. It takes a sizable event or significant action to get any sort of reaction from this Pokémon.

With this information, it is easy to see why one would be shocked to see an Alakazam sigh and shake its head, especially one as old and experienced as this one was. The Alakazam of Pallet now known as The Professor, was famous around the world for quite a few reasons. In his youth, he was a Champion of Kanto, defeating opponents who even had an inherent advantage against him, one of the most well-known being the win at the Indigo Plateau against the strongest Gengar Lavender Town had produced in living memory. In his travels across the globe, he fought and defeated Forest Elders from the Shedinja Forest in Hoenn, bested the Village of Dragons Haxori and Hydregions and beaten roaming Zoroarks and Dragonites, to mention a few. Countless powerful Pokémon had fallen to his unique combination of vast intelligence and sheer power.

As he grew older, he became more interested in research and eventually retired from battling to his hometown of Pallet, making groundbreaking new discoveries, solving equations and problems that had stumped other Pokémon for years and inventing machines and devices that would make the life of Pokémon around the world easier. Through all this, his psychic powers continued to grow, as is the norm with Alakazams, reaching to the point where he was considered a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon by many.

With all this taken into account, one would have to wonder what would cause this Alakazam to react in such a way. What event had taken place that would cause this relatively massive reaction from the Alakazam of Pallet?

As his assistants in the Pallet Lab gawked at him, he levitated up and towards a door that led to a special meditation room. His assistants looked at one another, wondering what in the world had happened to cause the Professor to use the meditation room. The last time he had used this was when news reached him on the Psychic Network that a huge tsunami was headed toward Pacifidlog Town in Hoenn. The Professor had shot into the room, which had an amplifying effect on certain areas of the brain, including the parts that controlled his psychic powers. From there, he added his considerable power and organizational skills to the Psychic Network in evacuating the residents of Pacifidlog Town and minimizing the amount of damage the tsunami caused. By the end of the ordeal, no lives had been lost and there had been very little damage to the actual town itself.

As the Professor was about to enter the meditation room, he mentally called out, _"Chansey, would you please prepare a room for a new guest that will be arriving shortly? It should have everything a newborn human needs."_

With that The Professor entered the meditation room and closed the door, sealing it from outside interruption, leaving behind a room shocked into silence. A human? A baby human? Guest? Arriving shortly? Humans were extremely rare, and they were a protected species. They had small communities around the world, in Safari Zones in most regions. They would have died out long ago if not for the help of conservationists who lobbied against poaching and the like. To have one in the lab would be unprecedented.

It is said at the end of the war long ago, against humans and sentient Pokémon over the human enslavement of said sentient Pokémon, the humans were utterly crushed. Their few Aura users were no match to the millions of Pokémon that could use their abilities naturally without need for years of training. Add to that, the overwhelming difference in numbers plus the different species of Pokémon that held different advantages in multiple terrains, it was a given that the humans would lose. While they did have some technology like guns and bombs, but it wasn't advanced enough to the point where it could pierce a Ryhorn's armor, or break past a medium powered Protect shield. On top of that there were Pokémon that are smarter than humans, so they would not only reverse engineer their technology, but improve on it as well.

When all was said and done the humans had lost. But just as the Pokémon were about to deal the final blow, it is said that a Greater Legendary Pokémon descended to stop the massacre. It is not known which Greater Legendary it was, only that it said that humans had a purpose on this earth, and that they were not to be destroyed. The Pokémon agreed, but under the condition that no human would enslave or brainwash another Pokémon again. If they did, it would be up to the Pokémon on how to deal with the human. The Legendary agreed, but again warned against the complete annihilation of the humans, stating that their end would throw off the balance of the world and bring about the end of the world.

Ever since then, laws and regulations had been put in place to protect humans, declaring them a protected species. However, they did not grant them free reign to do as they wished. Instead, they granted them special zones in which they could live, with conditions, on how many humans could live at one place at any time, population control laws and harsh punishments for breaking any of the rules set down by Pokémon.

As time passed, these laws gradually eased as many humans realized, to their horror, what their ancestors had done and repented. However, many of these laws still remained in place, because old wounds still ran deep, and while time heals all wounds, not enough time had passed yet for humans to be completely free. They needed special visas and permits to travel, they were prohibited from having certain jobs and in general they were basically forced to remain within their own communities. It was extremely rare to see one outside the special zones set aside for them. Along with that, access to the humans had to go through the World Council, which only granted access to humans only if there was a need or for limited research purposes.

In the lab, all of this history flashed through the minds of the Pokémon present that heard the professor. The Chansey that the professor had called out to, after freezing for a few seconds, composed herself and began setting about the task that the professor had given her. While most Pokémon growing up were taught an unbiased history, many were still uneasy around humans and some still outright hated them. This Chansey had been selected by the professor out of thousands of candidates due to her extensive knowledge on the anatomy of most known species populating the world and her kind heart. She was a mother of 7 and she could not resist caring for the young, regardless of species. Like everyone, she was aware of the history between humans and Pokémon, and she was cautious about beings that she hadn't met in general, but she never told her kids the normal bogeyman stories about humans and Haunters that other Pokémon did. She judged beings herself and not on what others said and strived to pass those teachings on to her kids. She reminded herself about that fact as she slowly became absorbed into her work.

As she was preparing the room for the human newborn, the other assistants were also came out of their shocked states and the room exploded in in hushed whispers.

"I can't believe it…"

"A human…"

"…newborn, how old…"

"…probably for research, but what…"

"…what happened…"

"Did you see the Professor's face? I wonder who…"

"Do you think…"

"Is it safe…"

The whispers went on and the speculation increased and became wilder and wilder, all thoughts of working thrown out the window. This was a momentous occasion, and the first time most of them would see a human. As the volume began increasing, a Machamp in the corner moved his way to the front of the room and began calling, "Alright, settle down people, settle down." Everyone instantly stopped talking and faced forward. Nobody disobeyed The Professor or this Machamp, who was one of the Professors lifelong friends. "We don't have the whole story, so there's no point in speculating until we have more information. The Professor will come out soon enough and I'm sure whatever information is needed will be given to the ones who need it. Until that time, we all still have work to do, so let's finish that up. We'll keep moving forward as normal unless the Professor says otherwise. Let's go!"

The Pokémon in the room grudgingly moved back to their tasks, all still wondering in their minds, _"What is going on?"_

#####BREAK#####

After the lab had closed for the day and most of the Pokémon had gone home, the door to the meditation room opened and the Professor walked out. It was a testament to the amount of energy he had exerted in that room that he did not levitate out, instead resorting to use his physical muscles. The Machamp and Chansey, the only two that were left in the lab, rushed to help him, the Machamp scooping the Professor up in his arms and the Chansey getting him the food that they had prepared earlier.

"Wow, something big must have happened for you to have used so much energy," Machamp commented.

" _Not happened, happening,"_ the Professor corrected mentally as he dug into his meal. _"And it will continue to happen for some time. How long I am unsure of, but my estimate is at least 15 years, possibly more."_

"Okay, but what is it that's going on? And how does it relate to that human that is coming to the lab?" Machamp questioned.

"… _The Legendary Ho-Oh contacted me today."_

Machamp and Chansey's jaws dropped. To even see a Legendary was a once-in-a-lifetime event. But to have one speak to you? That was on a whole other level.

" _I am telling you both this for a reason. You Machamp, because I know I can trust you. And you Chansey because you have a role to play in all of this."_

They're jaws snapped shut and they both nodded.

" _It is much easier for me to explain my way, so please, by your permission, allow me to access your minds."_

Machamp immediately nodded, and Chansey followed after a moment of hesitation. They both lowered their mental barriers to allow the Professor easier access. They all took a deep breath and the Professor reached out his hands and…

The flow of information made Machamp and Chansey fall to the floor. Images, sounds, smells, tastes, sensations that they could not describe, all flowed from the Professor's mind to theirs. It was a veritable flood of information, from multiple points of view, spanning weeks, months, possibly years, all compressed into a few seconds. The pressure from that flood was overwhelming, pushing against their mental barriers, straining their mental capacities…

And then it was over. Machamp and Chansey both opened their eyes, having shut them while the information was transferred. They got to their feet slowly, both wary of headaches, dizziness or other symptoms of mental overexertion. After they were sure they were fine, they nodded to the Professor to indicate he could again communicate with them without risking any mental injuries.

" _I am sorry that I had to inform you in this way, but as you now know, we simply do not have much time left to prepare. He should be here within the next few hours."_

"No worries Professor, this is a much better way all around. This is indeed a unique situation. Now that I have a better idea of what I am preparing for, I need to go make a few purchases. There's no time to waste. I'll be back shortly," Chansey said. With that, she turned around and began walking briskly towards the door, or as briskly as a Chansey could at any rate.

Machamp turned to the Professor. "An Aura Guardian, a few ancient prophecies, rampaging Legends and the fate of the world? You don't play small do you Professor?"

The Professor looked out the window to the bright lights of the town. _"I'm afraid not my old friend. This has always been somewhat of a problem with me, I must say. Either I find trouble, or it finds me."_

Machamp barked out a short laugh. "This goes beyond trouble. This is… I don't even know how to describe it. Insanity is probably the best word."

" _That it may be, but we have no choice. You saw the consequences if we fail."_

Machamp sobered up. "Yeah…was that vision from Celebi?"

The Professor shook his head. _"No, at that point Celebi would already have been lost to us. That was from the Ruler of Time, Dialga himself."_

Machamp shook his head and folded his arms. "Well with this information, I have to make preparations as well, and also make a few phone calls."

" _As do I my friend. In the meantime though, let us prepare for his immediate arrival. He will be arriving by Delibird, within the next few hours as I mentioned."_

"We don't have an exact time? How come?" Machamp asked.

" _Even the ones who sent him don't know the exact schedule of his flight and arrival,"_ the Professor explained. _"There will be many pass-offs, feints, interruptions, fake-outs in order to confuse anyone who would seek to harm him. All we know is that he will be arriving soon and what we have to do once he arrives."_

Machamp sighed. "Yeah, we have our work cut out for us. Do you realize this impossibly small needle we have to thread here?"

" _Yes, I am aware of it, but it is not as bad as you make it sound. It will definitely be manageable if we stick to a schedule, though we will have to make allowances for his personality, character, learning rate, natural stature, lineage…"_

"With all these allowances, you see how difficult it's going to be? We're going to have to be on him 24/7 if we're going to have a shot at making it out of all of this!" Machamp exclaimed. "We're seriously going to have to step up our game, and I don't know about you, but my knees are getting weak in my old age, I can't do much stepping anywhere anymore."

" _We are going to have to try. The Legendaries would not have entrusted this job to us, if they did not have faith in us. Literally, the fate of the world rests with us."_

"They couldn't have done it themselves," Machamp grumbled. "Why leave it to us if they have all that power and wisdom?"

" _There are laws governing what they can and cannot do. You know this as well as I do, having fought a few Lesser ones yourself."_

Machamp sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I could just solve it my way, smashing things until they stop causing trouble. But that's not going to work here, as you showed me." He then brightened up. "But from what you showed me, He's going to be pretty good once he grows up, right?"

" _Yes, he will indeed be a force to be reckoned with if the years to come. But for now, he is just a little baby. It is our duty to care for him, protect him and nurture his potential to the point where he is able to stand alone."_

The Professor looked out the window again waiting for the Delibird to appear. _"We will do our best. Yours is a great, yet perilous fate, Ash Ketchum."_

 **Please review and let me know how I did. Thanks!**


End file.
